


A Crack of Lightning

by FatesOfConquest



Category: Iron Breakers Series - Zaya Feli
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Sadness, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesOfConquest/pseuds/FatesOfConquest
Summary: "Their hands barely brushed before a mighty crash of thunder breaks the sky. Anik’s horse is spooked and, with its rider’s attention divided, reared up and sent it’s rider flying.Anik came down hard, unmoving after he hit the ground. Ren is frozen for a moment before he shook himself out it, running to his side."An AU of the night Anik and Ren meet up again, during the storm and battle.Spoilers for Floodgates, book 3 of the Ironbreakers Series by Zaya Feli.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I read this entire series a few nights ago and god, I needed to write for it like right away (so this is barely edited and totally wrote this at work)! Hopefully, we can get this lovely fandom to grow! The first bit is taken directly from the book so all credit for that, and of course the world and characters, go to Zaya Feli!

“Ren, stop!”

The voice was close. Close and familiar.

He looked up.

Anik’s eyes were hard as stone, sword gripped in the hand that wasn’t holding onto Ren’s. Anik’s focus turned to Ren’s shoulder where his sword had landed, jaw tight. “What the fuck, Ren! You can’t just sneak up on me like that!”

Ren’s jaw fell open, but no words came out. He followed Anik’s gaze and saw blood mixing with the mud on his sleeve. The words he really wanted to say were the ones that came out. “You cut me.”

Anik let go of his arm. “I got you with the flat of the blade. It could be worse. Get up.”

“I didn’t-“ Ren trailed off.

Anik reached down for him.

Ren looked around, bending to pick up his sword before he moved to take Anik’s hand. Their hands barely brushed before a mighty crash of thunder breaks the sky. Anik’s horse is spooked and, with its rider's attention divided, reared up and sent its rider flying.

Anik came down hard, unmoving after he hit the ground. Ren is frozen for a moment before he shook himself out it, running to his side.

“Anik?!” Ren checked for a pulse, filled with relief when he felt one, stead and strong.” Anik,” He said, with a gentle shake. “Wake up.” His throat tickled, persistent, but he ignored it trying to find out why Anik wasn’t waking up. He spotted a dark patch of red on his forehead.

Ren turned away as the coughs force themselves from his throat, leaving him weak and dizzy as the battle slowly died down around them.

He managed to collect himself, waving down an unfamiliar Lowlander as they passed. “Wait, Anik is hurt! He needs help.” She pauses for a moment, dark eyes flitting over Ren to determine if he’s genuine, before she crouched beside Anik.

She called something out in Lowlandish and more of their people crowded around, pushing Ren from the space. He’d have to trust them to get Anik back to camp, once there he could send Jayce to help treat him.

He stumbled through the post-battle mayhem, suppressing coughs as he shivered from the water and mud that clung to his clothes until he found one of Evalyne’s soldiers, waving her over.

“Return to the princess and let her know we’re bringing company.”

~~~~~~~~~

  
Ren rode into camp on a borrowed horse, taken from one of the slain Skarlan soldiers.

His shoulder stung and his throat was burning as he rode in, nodding to Evalyne as she stood, flanked by uneasy soldiers. They clearly hadn’t forgotten Anik’s oath sworn against their liege but Ren wasn’t worried about it at the moment, Anik had the chance to kill him in the battle but didn’t, hopefully, that decision would continue to be extended to Evalyne as well.

He would speak to her tomorrow about it, when he had hopefully regained his ability to breath easily and warmth in his bones.

One of Evalyne’s soldiers collects his horse when he dismounted outside Jayce’s tent, taking a moment to stifle another barrage of coughs that left him feeling lightheaded.

“Jayce?” He called, hoping the physician was finished treating Sikyn. It took a moment for him to answer and Ren found brief relief in the lessening wind, at least their camp wouldn’t be blown away.

“Ren?” Jayne ducked out of the tent, hair still wet from the rain. He must have only just finished treating the other Lowlander.

“It’s Anik, it was his group of Lowlanders that were attacked. He was injured.” Jayce nodded, wisely not wasting extra time on questions.

“I’ll gather my things and have him brought here. I presume the other Lowlanders brought him in?” Ren nodded and Jayce ducked back into his tent, leaving Ren with nothing to do but head back to his own.

As he walked his thoughts wandered back to Anik, he still wasn’t sure the other felt about him, if he was staying, even how he himself felt now with the taste of betrayal from the sudden departure as fresh as that of blood on his tongue.

By the time he stumbled into his tent he was soaked to the bone and exhausted in a way he had never felt before.

He had fallen asleep on his cot before he even managed to change his clothes.

~~~~~~~~~

Anik woke feeling both hot and cold at the same time, disoriented as to where he was and what was going on.

“Anik, it’s alright.” A voice, familiar, spoke as his vision went in and out of focus with each blink. It rushed back in a blur, the memories, the tattoo, the fight, the storm, Ren. Ren.

Anik jerked up, rushed by nausea.

“Ren! He’s drowning!” His mind was stuffed with clouds, tongue heavy like lead in his mouth. Jayce’s brow crinkled in concern, a gentle but firm hand stilling him.

“Ren’s fine, he’s likely asleep in his tent.” He said, speaking in a soothing tone that didn’t understand the severity of the situation. “You need to relax and rest, your head was hit pretty hard.”

Anik shook his head, feeling instant regret, as he pushed against Jayce.

“His lungs, he’s drowning, I need to help!” He shouted, trying to move past. But two days of little sleep took their toll, coupled with the fresh and dizzying injury, garbled his words and sapped his strength. He was desperate. “He needs me! Take me to Ren!” The arm pushed him back onto the cot more firmly, speaking words over his shoulder that were lost on him before turning back.

“Anik, Ren is fine.” He spotted a shock of blonde over Jayce’s shoulder, and Illia’s hands replace the physicians to hold him down, freeing him up to fuss around the small tent. “I just need you to calm down.” The herbs pulled from the bag are familiar, they would sedate him and he wouldn’t be able to help Ren.

“No, please! He’s drowning in blood!” It came out as a son of frustration as the plants are moved under his nose, dimming his sense. “Please…” He’s forced back into a fitful slumber.

~~~~~~~~~

The second time Anik woke his throat was dry and his head pounding, but decidedly clearer. He had to get to Ren, before it was too late.

Sitting up brought a brief rush of nausea, quickly swallowed. He noticed his clothes from last night, neatly folded at his side, and quickly patted them down. He sighed in relief when he found the small satchel of herbs, intact and dry. There was still hope.

Ignoring the pain in his temple Anik stood, holding the small bag close. His movements disturbed Jayce awake, jerking up from the other cot.

“You shouldn’t be moving yet.”

“Come with me, I need to see Ren immediately.” The physician frowned but something in his voice must’ve caught, concern shining through as he pulled on his boots.

“You were speaking of him last night, about him drowning. Is something wrong?” Anik felt a restless energy, tingling through his body.

“He has the coughing sickness.” Jayce inhaled sharply. “I have a cure but it must be taken as soon as possible.” The nod was stiff as Jay e pushed past him, out of the tent.

“I’ll bring you to him.” They wove their way through the haphazard collection of tents and soldiers, pre-dawn sunshine just beginning to light the horizon.

They came to a stop before Ren’s tent and Anik paused a moment, feeling a rush of regret for how he had left, how that had made Ren feel, before he called out. “Ren? It’s Anik, it’s urgent.”

There was no reply.

Jayce hovered by his side, biting his lip. “Ren? We’re going to come in.”

The scene was a nightmare. Ren lay on his cot, lips, and shirt stained with blood, eyes closed. Anik knew right away, he’d seen enough death in his life.

It didn’t stop him from checking for a pulse that wasn’t there.

It didn’t stop him from shouting, screaming for him to come back.

It didn’t stop him from crashing against the cot, face buried in his hands as the tears refused to stop.

The prince he had come to love was dead, all that was left for him was to pursue the revenge against the man who had taken everything from him, and from Ren.

The satchel of wolfsblood thistle sat, untouched, at the front of the tent as he turned away and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happier ending from chapter one, much closer to canon. Just a little more sappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to asterprince for the comment and kudos! Hope everyone enjoys!

Jayce hovered by his side, biting at his lip. “Ren? We’re going to come in.”

The scene was nightmarish, blood coating Ren’s lips and shirt, and awful, shuddering sound replacing his breathing, like his lungs couldn’t take in enough air.

With the blood bubbling up, they couldn’t.

Anik was at his side in an instant, finding himself murmuring soothing words in his native language as his brain short circuited.

Ren’s eyes flickered open, the startling blue cloudy with pain.

 “You-“ He broke off, coughing. “Came back.” With a shuddering breath he took one of Ren’s hands in his own, squeezing it slighting as he coughed more, blood spraying. They weren’t too late, not yet.

“Jayce, please start boiling some water.” His voice sounded strangely calm, even to his own ears, but he couldn’t afford to panic right now. Ren needed him. “Ren,” His voice softened. “I’m back, I’m not going to leave you again.”

The prince’s eyes fluttered, unfocused.

“You did. I thought you hated me.” Even like this the words managed to sound hurt and raw, lay bare by the pain.

“No, I couldn’t hate you.” Though he had once tried to, for so long.

“You looked at me-“ Anik cut him off with a gentle shush, cringing at the harsh coughs.

“I was shocked and that was unfair of me, but that revelation wasn’t why I left. I left to get you the cure, for this.” Jayce pressed behind him and Anik released Ren’s hand just for a moment, to grab some of the thistle. “Boil this in the water until it dissolves.”

“What?”

“You Frayneans think there’s no cure, but there is.” Anik soothed, running gentle fingers over Ren’s feverish brow as Jayce moved to do as asked. “My people have used wolfsblood thistle to cure blood lungs for centuries.” He winced as Ren started to cough again, his entire body shuddering. When he laid back his skin seemed even more ashen, eyes shut. Anik squeezed his hand a little more intensely, words caught in his throat like honey was it’s lining. “You just need to stay with me a little longer.”

He got a faint squeeze as a reply, Ren wasn’t giving up on him.

Jayce moved back over soon after, passing the small tin to him, liquid shaded similarly to wine. He nodded his thanks to Jayce, grateful that the physician was leaving this in his hands.

“We’re almost there Ren, just a little bit longer.” He extracted his other hand from Ren’s, noting the slight twitch of a frown on his lips, and used his freed hand to gently help tilt up his head. He set the tin, still warm, to his lips and slowly and carefully helped him drink the tea, until the last drop was gone.

Ren’s breath came easier, the crease of pain on his forehead fading slightly, and Anik gently leaned him back onto the pillow. His eyes opened again, blurry.

“Don’t leave again.” Ren’s voice was scratchy, fingers desperate as they scrambled to take his hand again. Anik guided their fingers together, palms warm.

“I won’t, never again. Just sleep now, I’ll be here when you wake.” He dimly registered Jayce making an inconspicuous exit, likely to report to the Skarlan Princess. He didn’t care, rubbing circles on Ren’s hand as his eyes closed again, breathing slowly starting to even out into the steady lull of sleep. Without quite thinking Anik leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to his temple, before settling into a more comfortable position with their hands still together. He had made a promise and he wasn’t going to break it. 

~~~~~~~~~

Ren’s dreams were fitful and fleeting, a whirlwind between different scenes, an arrow knocked in his bow, Akin’s back being flayed at the end of a whip, his grandfather laying in bed wheezing up blood, Hellic and King Callun’s open, lifeless eyes as they laid in pools of their own blood.

The constant was the stench of blood, clinging to him, surrounding him. It was on his skin, under his nails, in his hair, in his lungs, _God he was drowning._

Ren lurched up forward and directly into something warm. His breath came quickly and he blinked rapidly, trying to bring everything into focus. Anik’s worried eyes stared back at him, his jaw tight.

“You stayed.” He murmured, marveled. Anik’s hand was still in his, squeezing it.

“I promised I would. How do you feel?” Ren took a moment to assess himself, looking over Anik as well.

“Better, you saved my life.” His eyes caught on the white linen wrapped around his head. “You’re hurt.” Anik looked confused for a moment before he laughed, the sound making Ren’s chest feel warm, although confused. “Why are you laughing?”

It took a moment before he quieted down.

“Even now you’re putting someone else above yourself.” Anik’s voice was impossibly soft and he wasn’t meeting Ren’s eyes. “That’s why I had to leave like I did.” Ren frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“What, you don’t think I’ve noticed?” Ren opened his mouth to reply, realization washing over him, but Anik doesn’t pause.”You were coughing blood in the hideout after the prison escape and again on the way to Sekara. The only cure to the coughing sickness is wolfsblood thistle.” He paused, holding up a small leather bag. “It only grows in the south, in the Lowlands and in Frayne, closest to the southern border.”

“I thought you were gone for good, why didn’t you tell me? Or at least leave a message?”

“Would you have let me go? Would you have let me place your health over the safety of the group? There was a battle coming-” He cut off, looking up and into his eyes. Ren swore he could see a new shine to them, watery. “You would have sacrificed yourself for the sake of these people. I know you well enough by now to know that you put others before yourself.” His hands moved up, cupping either side of Ren’s face. A tear rolled down his cheek. “You would be dead right now, Ren. Dead.”

The word sounded somehow heavier coming from Anik’s mouth, his usually stoic face betraying raw pain and worry.

“I should have left a message, I’m sorry. Hearing that, you know, it really freaked me out, but I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if you died thinking I don’t care.” Ren’s heart was racing and he absently ran his thumb over the tear on Anik’s face, wiping it away.

“After saving my life I think I can forgive you for walking out.” They’re faces were close and Ren felt lovestruck. Anik didn’t hate him, he had saved his life. He was going to live.

“I, the wolfsblood wasn’t the only reason I left.” Ren felt a flash of disappointment as Anik pulled back, rolling up the cuff of his sleeve past the elbow.

There was a new addition, a darker shade black displaying angular knots severed in two.

“What does it mean?”

“You know I took an oath to kill Harvard and his entire family. You know that oath included you the moment I found out who your father was.” Ren looked away but Anik wasn’t finished, reclaiming his hand.

“I couldn't ignore the oath I had taken,” Anik continued. “Oaths like that are sacred. Breaking them means bringing a dishonour on yourself that you can't even imagine.” His voice trembled faintly before he steadied himself. “To make an oath of strength and then hide from it like a coward –it would haunt me for the rest of my life.” Anik trailed his other hand along the shapes of black ink. “This tattoo marks me as an oath-breaker.”

“You’re no longer bound to kill me.” Ren was shocked; everything he had thought he needed to accept had been turned on its head, wonderfully and impossibly.

Anik smiled and it made Ren feel dizzy.

“I can’t believe you did all of this for me.” He trailed his fingers over the slightly raised lines of the new skin. The mark of an oath breaker.

Anik reaches forward, tilting his chin up away from the tattoo and to his eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been as scared as I was when Jayce and I walked in your tent this morning. Ren I-“ He paused, biting his lip, and for the first time he looked almost vulnerable, open. Soft, like when they had been alone in the guest room at Llyne.. “I don’t think I could handle losing you, after everything. All I’d have left is my revenge against Halvard.”

“Sounds like you have a bit of a soft spot for me.” Anik’s smile widened a little, a soft puff of sound escaping him.

“I’d say I definitely do, somehow.” The words were playful, and his face was very close. “Are you well enough to kiss?” Ren felt blood rush to his cheeks as if he was just some newly wooed youth.

“Yes.” This time Anik closed the distance, his touch impossibly gentle as if Ren would break. With a tilt of his head the kiss deeped but stayed just as careful, inexplicably perfect.

When they came apart Ren panted for breath, still recovering but dizzy for more. To his disappointment Anik pulled away, gathering up the small bag of herbs and cup.

“I’m going to make you some more of this and then you’re going to rest, we’ll have to start moving once you regain your strength enough to ride.” Ren opened his mouth to protest but a look from Anik silenced him. “I’ll decide when you’re ready.” He said, coaxing a small fire to life at the tents entrance.

“And how will you know the exact moment?” Anik sent him a knowing smile, dropping a bluish green stalk into the cup.

“I was planning to ask if another cot could be moved into here, with your permission of course. This way I can make sure you don’t forget your medicine.” He said, carefully lifting the cup away from the flames before extinguishing them.

Ren smiled. “I’d like that. You doting on me.” Anik scoffed, passing him the still warm tin.

“Drink. We’ll see how much doting I feel inclined to do later.” Ren did as instructed, the mixture sending a rush of warmth through him, along with an contented feel of sleepiness.

“I kept your horse you know.” He yawned, blinking at him. Anik’s smile was filled with joy.

“Thank you Ren.” His lips brushed against his temple, rousing a sleepy memory of the same thing happening the night before. “Now rest, I’ll still be here when you wake.”

 That night, there were no nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this won’t be the last of me in this little fandom, I have a few more ideas to write and am open to suggestions! Should anyone like to shout at me y’all can reach me at Spirit-of-the-Fox on tumblr or leave anything you’d like to say here of course! Feedback always loved and appreacited <3!~
> 
> ~Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. Well, I'm considering writing an alternate ending to this so there's that? Hope everyone enjoyed, please let me know if you have any feedback or suggestions!
> 
> ~Fate


End file.
